There is a world of Magick out there
by Elven Heart
Summary: One Canadian girl, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the forest of Lothlorien could things get anymore complecated?
1. Part1:The Muggle World

AN: Hi! I know I shouldn't start new projects before the old one is done but when and idea pops into my head I have to write. So, I hope you like this one. This is going to be a Lord of the Rings crossover with Harry Potter. I'm going to try to stay as close to canon as possible with the two books. That means all of Tolkien's books not just Lord of the Rings and the Harry Potter books up to and including Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix. This story will start out in that modern day muggle world, move to the magickal world of Harry Potter then the good old girl falls into middle earth plot takes over (this will not be a Legomance nor a tenth walker story though there will be a romantic theme) then back to modern magickal world earth and after that you'll have to see where it goes. Also and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

**PART ONE: THE MUGGLE WORLD, LOCATION ONTARIO CANADA**

**Chapter One: A Grand Mother's Tale**

An old grandmother sat in a chair looking over her grandchildren. There were four of them 3 little girls and a young boy. They were all fair of hair and had either deep grey or blue eyes. This was a great contrast to their grandmother whose once deep red-brown hair still fell in soft curls and wave to her waist. She had dark brown eyes that held years of knowledge and wisdom. She was glad to have the opportunity to tell her grandchildren the stories of their family. She was able in this way to keep old knowledge from being lost in the rush and bustle of the world.

"Grand mere, tell us again of your youth. Tell us of Grand pere and how you met." Asked one of the girls who at 8 was the eldest of the four. She wore around her neck, as did her sister and two cousins, two pendants on a light chain. One was a five pointed start in a circle and the other was a delicately formed leaf.

"Yes, Daer-Nanneth, tell us of the castle in Scotland and of the journey, tell us of your adventures." Asked the small boy excitedly.

"But my dilthen-min you have heard this story so many time before would you not like to here a different story from further back. I could tell you of you grand father's people and their stories if you wish."

"No way..." said the children together shaking their heads in rejection of the idea.

"Very well, mes petite, this may be last you hear it." Said the elderly lady sadly. "Now, where do I begin.....A yes, at the beginning."

**Chapiter 2: Magick**

I was never a normal girl nor was I ever a very pretty girl but as I got older I got less and less normal and being pretty seemed to get less and less important. As a child I was long of leg and tall of stature. I was un-coordinated and clumsy. My parents put me in swimming and dance to improve my physics strength, balance and co-ordination. I was always an odd child, very bright but never very popular. Actually, there were people who never understood hoe intelligent I was. In fact, there were people who thought I was down right stupid.

I was the product of the union of two extremely bright parents who had high standards for their little girl. My mother held three degrees by the time I was ten years old. She had a degree in nursing, her bachelor of education and was a registered midwife and one of the first to graduate in Ontario. She was the perfect social person who got along with everyone and whom everyone loved. My father on the other hand received his physical doctorate in geology at the age of 24 from the University of Edinborough in Scotland. My parents were very different in age my mother being twelve years younger then my father but they were both very similar in their out look on the world. Both my parents had travelled much of the world for different reasons my parents were world wise and held a balanced out look on world policy.

My parents both followed the practices of the ancient Celtic pagan peoples from which both their families had descended. I was one of the few children to be brought up in a neo-pagan house hold in our day and age. I grew up wearing a pentacle around my neck that was placed there on the day of my birth. I grew up knowing the seasons changes and celebrating Yule instead of Christmas three days early, Imbolc or Candlemas instead of groundhog day, Ostara at the spring equinox, Beltane at May Day, Litha at Midsummer's day on the longest day of the year, Lammas on the 1st of August, Madon at the autumnal equinox and Samhain the Celtic new year at Halloween.

Physical activity as well as mental was prized in my family. My mother was a swimmer and a tri-athlete and my father a road racing biker and a Nordic skier. I was from a young age encouraged to participate to the best of my abilities in these and other activities. I remember the joy at receiving my first bike and pair of cross country skies like it was yesterday.

My education began at a tender age. I was not yet in school when I began both linguistic and musical studies. I can remember when my father started to teach me French. I don't remember not being able to speak both official languages of my country. My musical studies come as no surprise seeing that both my parents played piano and my mother sang and played guitar. I began piano lessons at the same time as I began dancing, at the age of three. I began playing the recorder at six, then the flute at ten and the alto sax and piccolo at 15. I sang in choir and at home with my family.

My little Brother Sarne was always the quieter one, the more physically able and cuter one. He could do sports where I had to work hard to learn to ride a bike. Sarne was my best friend. We climb trees together, shared each others secrets. We were very close as children before I left and though we drifted apart some what after I left for school but we continued to be good friend. Yes, we fought but all siblings do and our friendship was stronger for it in the end.

In grade school I had to struggle with sever learning disabilities, dyslexia and ADD (attention deficit disorder) as well as giftedness, which in some ways was my greatest curse. I was very bright and understood complex concepts at a young age yet I had trouble with simple things like which letter was a b and which was d or reversing my 5's. I also began to wear glasses at the age of 2, my pagan background got me teased horribly. I was a miserable child as far a school went but at home I was as happy as a pig in mud.

As I said I was fluent in both French and English at the age of 7 though I struggled with literacy, more so in English then in French. My parent's thought it was important for me to understand, speak, read and write both of Canada's official languages. I thought I would go through the rest of my schooling as the outcaste daughter of the local witch family but I was wrong, when I turned eleven something happened that would change my life forever.

On Litha of the year 1994 of the common era an old flew into the center of the circle that had been cast for my families Lammas ritual. It dropped a letter right in my lap as the last quarter was called. I kept the letter until the end of the ceremony for my parents had not seen the owl drop it only that it had landed for a few seconds in the center of the circle before departing again. They had taken this to be a sign of the mother's blessing on our circle. After the ritual was over I went to my mother and said, "Mother, the spirit owl has delivered me a message."

Most parents would have been choked but in truth in my family this was not an odd thing to say. "What is the message my daughter?" My mother asked.

I tore the envelope open and read.

_DearMiss Crescent Moon,_

_It is the our duty to inform you and your family that you possess the powers of a Water Witch. For most eleven year olds the process of beginning your education is simple you would just enrol in the Canadian Academy of Magick, however this school having its base in the Native American Shamanistic Practices does not have the resources to train a Water Witch. Thus it will be necessary for you to choose to attend a school outside of Canada. Enclosed are Pamphlets for the three schools of magick that would be able to train you. These are The Salem Witches Institute, Beaubaton Academy, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you would please contact us on your choice we will gladly enrol you in that institute and let you know any necessary details._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Ravin Silverwood_

_Head of the Department of Magickal Education at the Canadian Ministry of Magick._

So it was that my parents and I had to choose my school for the next seven some years. This letter did not come as a shock to my mother who had been from a long line of witches trained in healing magick at the Canadian Academy of Magick, although it shocked her to find that I was a Water Witch. My mother, Lyric Moon was very happy that I had been asked to go to a school for magick.

My father, on the other hand was the son of a daughter of a squib (though we didn't know it a the time) and therefore knew nothing of magick beyond the ceremonial stuff we used in ritual. My mother had to sit him down and explain everything to him. He already new that she had powers beyond what he had, but he did not know much about her schooling. And so she told him about talking the train once a year into the Rockies to the Canadian Academy of Magick. What ensued was about a month long debate as to where I was going to go to school. My parents did want me overseas but my mother as much mistrust for travelling in the United States, it wasn't anything against the people it was just an unexplained aversion she had. It was something I never understood. In the end I was enrolled in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because of my father's connections and family in Scotland, also one of my mother's teachers when she was in school was a Hogwarts Graduate and spoke highly of the school.

We sent my decision into the Department of Magickal education a week before then end of July and I received my acceptance letter again will the quarters were being caste for my families Lammas ritual circle. The Owl once again dropped the letter at my feet and landed briefly in the center of the circle. My mother later said that it was then she realized that the owl must be my totem animal. I was overjoyed that I had been accepted but I was a little nervous seeing that all the other students would be from the United Kingdom. I felt that I would be picked as the foreign kid.

My mother was a great support constantly telling me that I would be fine and that I would love Hogwarts and make tonnes of friends. We booked a flight to London so that my mother and I would arrive at Heathrow Airport the morning of September 1st thus I would get to spend as much time with my family as possible before I left. It was planed that my mother and I would travel to Ottawa, the largest magickal community in Canada, the next week to get my school supplies and robes. I was so exited it tingled to my toes, my mother noticed my eagerness and brought out her old school books. It was in reading those books in anticipation of my trip to Ottawa that I received my first introduction to the wizarding community. A week later I left the mundane world of muggles and entered the magickal world.

**END OF PART ONE**


	2. Part 2:The Canadian Magickal World

_AN: Okay here is the second part. I don't know why but I seem to be able to write this and not Envinyata. Don't worry I'll work on that as soon as my brain tells me what to write yet cause at the moment I have no idea what is going to happen to Sarna and Rumillion. Anyways you can read the next step in Crescents adventures. I don't anything from Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.K. Rolling and to J.R.R. Tolkien respectively. I would like to thank my friend MoonShadow-DarkRaven for helping me with some of this chapter. In light of her help I'm going to dedicate a character to her who will also be her namesake._

**Part 2: The Canadian World of Magick**

**Chapter 3: Travelling to Ottawa**

So it was that my mother and I went to Ottawa for a weekend. It was a 17 hour car ride from Thunder Day where we live in northern Ontario to Ottawa, the nation's capital in the south eastern edge of the province. It was a trip that I had only made one other time in my life, and I had only been five years old and hardly remembered anything about the capital.

We left our home at 4am on a Friday morning and it felt as if we drove for ever. I was very excited about this trip an continuously pestered my mother with questions about what we would be doing in Ottawa and what the magickal side of the world would be like. I had of course often visited the local Occult shops in Thunder Bay with my mother and father to pick up thing for ritual and to visit the with owner whom we knew through the pagan organisations in the area. However, I had a feeling that though they would similar the places we were going in Ottawa would have many differences.

There is something magick about four in the morning in the summer. It is just before dawn and on can see the sky beginning to lighten in the east and the stars begin to wink out beginning with the least intense and then ending with the brightest stars and planets, like Vega and Venus. I would rather being long trips early and watch the sun rise as we travel then travel late at night. The sun rise holds special importance to me. My birth was a difficult one and the doctors' had said that if I lived to morning I would be fine. So it was that my father had sat in silent vigil at my mother's bed side praying until he saw the morning sun creeping through the window and knew that I would be all right. My parents often told me this story as a young child and thus sunrise became my favourite time of day.

My mother explained the terms I had seen in her books that I was most confused about muggle, half-blood, pure-blood, and squib. My mother explained that I considered a half-blood because my mother was a pure-blood (some one from an old wizarding family) and my father was a half blood. She said that they were stupid concepts really and that ones value as a witch was based on your skill level not your heritage.

I was after nine at night when we finally arrived at our hotel in Ottawa. My mother and I fell in to our warm soft beds and were asleep be fore out head hit the pillows.

In my family being an early riser is a normal thing. Generally, all of us were up just before sunrise. And so it was that my mother and I could be found as we usually were standing at the window sing a chant to welcome the sun and the new day. I was a tradition in my mother's family as long as she can remember. Once we were done our song we began to get dressed and cleaned up for a day on the town.

**Chapter 4: Nanuk**

I did not take long for my mother and I to shower and dress. I was a hot summer up north and it was even warmer here. It was still fairly early around 7 when we went down to the hotel's small restaurant for breakfast. I delved in to my Belgian waffles with fruit, with great intent. My mother sat watching me stuff food in my face an alarming rate.

"Crescent, where are your manners?" she asked trying to stifle a laugh as she watched me. "We are in public young lady and I expect you to act with more decorum then that."

"But mom the faster I eat the sooner we can go." I replied eager to visit the world that I was about to become a part of. I knew that it was rude to speak with my mouth open and to gobble my food as I was. I also knew that if I continued to do so I was going to have one hell of a stomach ache after breakfast.

"Crescent, dear." My mother said shaking her head at me. "Nothing is open till at least nine this morning anyways. So why not take your time eating and then you will have less time to sit around doing nothing later." My mother smirked as I dropped my fork and began chewing as slowly as possible. I knew that she was right. My mother was always right. So in the end we enjoyed a quiet leisurely breakfast talking of the plan for the day.

My mother wanted to go visit her best friend from the Canadian Academy of Magick, who now worked a healer at the Louis Riel Magickal Hospital. He was off today so we were going to meet him at Crystal Dawn, a small shop that Nanuk, my mother's friend, owned on the side. At nine, my mother and I headed into the city. We went to a building on Elgin Street. In the front was an artsy kind of store selling both art work and supplies but in the back there was where the shop really made its money. Crystal Dawn was one of the herbalist shops in the magickal part of magickal underworld of Ottawa.

We entered the shop and Nanuk greeted us immediately. "Lyric!" He called to my mother giving her a big hug. "You have been too much of a stranger my sister." My mother's friends always referred to her as their sister. It was an effect my mother had on people. They all loved her and considered her family. Nanuk, was Inuit. He had high cheek bones and fairly dark colouring. He had a ready smile and a happy demeanour. I didn't remember him very well because I had been only five years old when he had last visited us in Thunder Bay.

"I must admit, Nanuk, that it has been to long but the trip from the north is long and I don't often get time off work." My mother replied. "You remember my daughter, Crescent do you not?"

"Ah, yes, of course I do. Why, my dear, I most say you have grown." I detested as a child when people did that. Just as I'm sure every child detests it. I mean of course we have grown that's what kids do in six years, we grow. I wasn't going to hold this against him cause he seemed like a nice guy. "What school did your mother say you were going to again, Crescent?"

"Hogwarts." I replied.

"Ah yes, the oldest school of Magick still in existence today in the world. It is said to be over two thousand years old. Crescent do you like to read?" He asked with interest.

"Yes," I replied avidly. I loved books and had since I had learned to read. At home I had a substantial collection of books in both French and English.

"Well come back here you two. Nanuk led us into the back of his shop. There was a small space separating the front of the shop and the back of the shop used for storage and to make the back of the shop look like it was a work area but in reality it was not. It was the strangest thing because the front of the shop with big glass windows looked out on Elgin Street as did many small stores on that road. The back of the shop was almost a perfect reflection of the front except it looked out on a even busier thorough fare, the difference being this thorough fare look like some thing out of medieval England except cleaner. People in colourful robes streamed up and down the street. It was as if the Pagan community had come to life above ground.

"I thought that you had a back yard." I said confused.

"It's an illusion. If muggle tried to go in they seem to realise that they need to be some where else. A wizard or witch or shaman on the other hand, would go through and enter into the street out there." At that moment a young woman of about 19 entered the shop.

"Hello Nanuk, beautiful day is it not." She had dark black hair and brown eyes. She wore a pentacle much like mine around her neck and sported midnight blue robs. Her aura was at once happy and mysterious.

"Hello MoonShadow, yes it is." Replied Nanuk. "This is a friend of mine from my school days Lyric Moon and her daughter Crescent who will be heading of for her first year this fall. Lyric, Crescent this is MoonShadow Dark-Raven my new apprentice. She is a Wiccan who graduated from the Canadian Academy of Magick last spring with the highest mark in senior year herbalism and healing that the school has ever given out."

"Hi, so Crescent are you looking forward to going to the Academy in the fall?" asked MoonShadow. Drawing the younger girl in to conversation while the adults talked.

"I'm definitely excited and a bit nervous but I'm not going to the Canadian Academy of Magick." I replied a little leery to tell her that I was going to Hogwarts, cause Mom had mentioned that children that went over seas to school were occasionally considered to be stuck up.

"Really, I would have thought that you would be going there seeing that your mother went to that school. Your mother doesn't seem to be the type that would send you to Salem because she has a prejudice against the Native American base for the school." MoonShadow said looking a little confused. MoonShadow had the ability to sense the energies around a person, place or situation and judge things about that person. Ever since she came in she was confused with me because the energies that surrounded me were like a river always flowing and change from one second to the next. MoonShadow couldn't grasp anything. She knew I was different but she wasn't sure how.

"I'm a water witch, I was told that I couldn't go to the Academy because they couldn't train me properly." I said quietly, I was a little embraced that I was different.

"So that explains the flowing aura then." MoonShadow whispered. I just caught her words and was confused by them so I didn't answer. "So what school did you choose to go to?" Said a much more understanding MoonShadow.

"Hogwarts, my father has family in Scotland so it seemed to be the best choice." I replied again quietly.

"Hogwarts! Oh that is just so cool. I went there for a couple weeks last year to study with their hospital wing nurse Madame Pomfrey. She is one of the best there is. Its an amazing school, massive compared to the Academy and old filled with auras and memories. You will enjoy your time there."

"Thanks MoonShadow I was worried about being the foreign student." I said.

"Oh don't worry they are very accepting." MoonShadow said.

"Crescent come here I have something for you." Nanuk called from the other side of the shop. "MoonShadow you need to get to work we are all out of the automatic poison ivy cure. We are going through that stuff like water this summer."

I walked over to where my mother and Nanuk were standing. Nanuk handed me a massive tomb, bigger then my complete version of Lord of the Rings. It had a brown had cover with the same coat of arms on it that was on my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, a badger, a lion, a serpent and a eagle. MoonShadow walked over to look at the book. "I lived in Ravenclaw when I was there." She said pointing at the Eagle on the coat of arms.

"Get to work MoonShadow." Said Nanuk a little sternly. "Distractible," He murmured under his breath shaking his head.

"This is Hogwarts through the ages a fairly comprehensive history of Hogwarts since is founding. I thought you might enjoy it. It isn't the newest version but not much has happened since the defeat of Lord Voldemort nine or ten years ago." Nanuk and mother had haunted looks on their faces. "Have you told her, Lyric?" Nanuk asked my mother urgently. I was confused and perturbed I hated when people talked about me like I wasn't standing right there.

"No, I haven't." My mother whispered quietly.

"What haven't you told me mom?" I asked looking at my mother who look to be lost in thought or memory. She just ignored me.

"Let us speak of this tonight. Let today be a day of happiness, we can let this day carefree away from thoughts of dark times." My mother spoke quietly and her face was a mask of determination.

"Okay guys, I'm now officially confused." I look from one to the other. I guess I would have to get an explanation some other time.

"Come let's go shopping." My mother's face had returned to its normal cheerful self. I was very confused to what could have caused those intense emotions in my generally serene and stoic mother. I decided to push this aside and question my mother on it later. I would enjoy this day.

AN: Okay that was one long writing spree. I got to go to bed now and I'll write another chapter after my last midterm. I promise.


	3. A Day Without Rain

AN: Sorry for the long wait, first school got in the way, then Christmas break, then no inspiration what so ever. However I am back and here is a new chapter. I'll have the next done as soon as possible but please don't be upset if it's not quick.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.K. Rolling and to J.R.R. Tolkien respectively.

Part 2 Continued

Chapter 5: A Day without Rain

As I stepped out the door of Nanuk's Shop I inhaled sharply as I took in the beauty of the architecture that surrounded me. "Wow," I said quietly.

Nanuk laughed at my wide eyed expression. "If this gets that reaction out of her Lyric, you should take her to Diagon Alley in London. She would faint." My Mother joined Nanuk in high laughter. I just looked at the two adults as thought they were insane. I was really confused. I was eleven and I had been thrown into this wild world of magick and mystery and here was my Mother and her friend laughing at me and taking about some diagonally place.

Soon we were walking down the busy street. First we went to the back. It was not the normal bank that my parent's frequented in Thunder Bay but a true blue Wizarding bank called Gringotts. Mother told me the main branch was in London. We entered the large impressive building through its large glass doors. Immediately upon entering the building I noticed some thing that was odd. There was a whole lot of humanoid thought definitely non-human creature's running about. They were all short, shorter then I was even. They were to my eyes each and every one of them very ugly creatures, but their eyes seemed to be very intelligent. All of them were at some task right down to the one with the hair growing out of her ear sorting large diamonds. I noticed that there weren't any humans working in the bank at all.

My mother but a reassuring hand on my arm. "They're are goblins Crescent. They run all the banks in the wizarding world." So we went to the counter and my mother got some money out of her account.

The money was so different from the money I was used to. There weren't any bill sat all and the coinage was made of gold, silver and bronze, not the metals I was used to associating with spend at all, they sounded more like Olympic medals. The bronze ones were called knuts, the silver were sickles and the gold were galleons. My mother taught me that 29 knuts made 1 sickle and that 17 sickles made 1 galleon. We took our money and headed out into the streets again. Already I thought I was getting a headache from all the new information being thrown at me.

The first shop we went into was a clothes store to my absolute disgust. I hated clothes shopping with a passion. We entered the shop entitle Takatme's Clothes of All Kinds. Upon entering the shop I found that the sign did not lie there were clothes of every kind imaginable. There were normal clothes of those referred to in this world as muggles as well as the tradition and ceremonial Native American clothing beautifully decorated with real porcupine quills and feathers. Also there were robs similar to those worn by many Pagan's during rituals. I noticed that although it was summer there were Inuit parkas. What I noticed where the cloaks. For all my hatred of clothes for some reason I loved cloaks. The year I had turned ten my mother had begun to teach me to sew, for she had said that one would never know when one would need such a skill. My ceremonial cloak had been the first usable article I had created and was my pride and joy. Here there were cloaks of every colour and style imaginable.

A lady emerged from amongst all of the clothing in a simple leather tunic. Her Native American heritage was clearly apparent in her face. She was a very beautiful woman. She saw my mother and her face light up with a smile only making her more stunning. Another old friend I guessed. However, it wasn't my mother she went to. She walked straight to Nanuk and placed a kiss on his dark cheek. "Bon matin, chouette," she said quietly. Then she through her arm's around my mother who had a smug smile on her face.

"Lyric, it has been much to long, and this petite fleur, must be your Crescent all grown up."

"Yes she is Takatme. It is good to see you again and happy I see. I was wondering why Nanuk was better dressed then I remember him ever being before." My mother said with a laugh which was shared by Takatme but Nanuk refused to join in.

"So, our Crescent is to go to the Academy this year?" asked Takatme smiling at me. "You see, Lyric, I told you at her birth; a witch she would be. You had but to believe me and you know I am never wrong."

"Yes, I know but Crescent is a water witch and will be going to school in Scotland at Hogwarts. We need to see if you can get us robe's for her. I say's her plain black work robes with the Hogwart's crest. I know your mother used to stock some." My mother said looking at a shimmery grey-blue garment that seemed to be a cross between and dress and robe.

"Of course we still do there are less and less demand from the as the ill feeling towards Native American's decrease. However, there are still as number of student whom, like in Crescent's case, the Academy can't train who go to Salem, Beaubaton, Drumstrang or Hogwarts." Takatme started rummaging around on shelves. "Come and stand on the stool Crescent.

After about a half hour in Takatme's shop we had procured my school uniform. I had also received some nice new dress robes that could be used for ritual as well. They were green and that went well with my midnight blue cloak that I had made. After leaving Takatme's with a promise to come back so that we could have lunch with her we set off to our next stop.

We went to get my school books and school supplies before lunch. I was fascinated by the book store, Scrolls. There were books on the most fascinating topics. If I were a billionaire I would have bought a copy of each book that they had but as it was my mom only let me pick out two books that weren't required for school. I got the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts which my mother felt it was important for me to know. I also got a copy of a guide to magickal herbal medicine. After paying for all my books we headed out of the bookstore. Nanuk and my mother had to practically drag me.

Our stop was a store that sold all of my other school things that weren't books and clothes, in other words parchment, quills and such. I was happy that I had written with a quill before my mother had taught me some rudimentary calligraphy so I was familiar with this writing method. In this store there was also trunks my mother purchased one for me and had my name engrave on it. After finishing at this store we put our purchases in my trunk and my mother shrunk it. We headed back to Takatme's.

At lunch I felt almost invisible as Nanuk, Takatme and my mother discussed old memories and got caught up. I ended up reading my copy of Hogwarts: A History which I had been carrying around with me all day. I was fascinated by the in depth history of the school I was going to be attending. A school that was hundreds of years older then my country was. I was so into what I was reading that I didn't notice when it was time to go.

"Come on Crescent, its time to go." Said my mother as she taped me on the shoulder.

We left the coffee called Katrine's Café (it would seem that my mother knew Katrine as well). Nanuk had to return to his shop so that Moon-Shadow could go eat her lunch however Takatme had the rest of the day off and was coming with us to finish our shopping. We still had to get my wand and my mother wanted to get me a long distanced messenger owl. We were supposed to go back to Nanuk's to have supper with him, Takatme and Moon-Shadow (if she wanted to stay).

First we went to was the wand shop which was called Ollivander's Son's Wand Shop. According to my mother Ollivander's was a very old wand shop in Diagon Alley in London that had been in the Ollivander's family for longer then Hogwart's had been open, however about a hundred years earlier the younger son of he Ollivander family had come to Canada enthralled by the gold rush but after a couple years in the Klondike he realized that he could make more money making wands as his father had taught him to and stay warmer at the same time. So he had come to Ottawa and set up this shop.

We went and met the present Mr. Ollivander who was a middle age man with strange silver eyes. He explained to me the importance of a witch's wand (beyond the symbolism that I associated with the ceremonial wand) and how each wand chose its owner not the other way around. He had begun to try out wands on me and in the end they found one that suited me well. It was made of Elder and contained the hair from the tail of a flying horse, which Mr. Ollivander, to my delight, told her was named Strawberry. I felt special because the Elder was considered to be the holy tree of the Lady.

After Mom paid for my wand Takatme lend mom and I to a new pet store that had opened not long ago. "Mom," I said. "Is every one who is a witch or wizard Pagan or Native American?"

"No, Crescent there is just as much variety of creed and ethnicity among magick folk as there is among muggles. Especially at Hogwarts you will find that Pagans are definitely a minority." Mom looked fazed out at that point so I left her alone. I suddenly remembered the odd conversation between my mother and Nanuk before we had left his shop that morning and wondered what it had been that they had talked about.

We reach Petrice's Pet Paradise and walked. I was fascinated by all the different animals that there were in there. Some looked quite normal, mice, owls, cats however other's were most definitely magickal like the fire lizard sitting happily in the flames of the fire place. We ended up picking out a beautiful albino Eagle Owl who was specialized in long distance flights. I named her Ivory because she was so white. We left and headed back to Nanuk's shop.

AN: I know what is going to happen in the next section I just have to write it I think that is what I will do in Calculus tomorrow morning seeing I can seem to understand that professor anyways. I hope to have it posted by next week but no promises.


	4. Darkness in a World of Light

Chapter 6: Darkness in a World of Light

At supper we were all sitting around Nanuk's dinning room table in his flat over the shops, both magickal and muggle. MoonShadow had decided to stay for supper, so the five of us were digging into a delicious turkey dinner that Nanuk had made. My mother said that Nanuk's abilities as a cook had jumped right out of his abilities as a herbalist and potion master. As the three adults talked and laughed about their school days I was having a great time nit picking MoonShadow's brain about her time at Hogwarts.

"Tell me about who my professors will be MoonShadow." I asked excitedly. I still had Hogwarts: A History sitting on my lap although my mother had told me to live it with my other things.

"Well the Headmaster's name is Professor Dumbledore, as you know. He is an bit of a strange old man. He is very powerful and wish and always has the well being of his students in mind. The head of Ravenclaw house is Flickwick. He is a adorable little man. He is tiny, shorter then the smallest of his students, so he has to sit on a great pile of pillows so that he can see over his desk. He teachers charms, so never think that he is weak because of his size. I worked with Madame Pomphrey, the matron of the hospital wing. As long as you're not getting yourself hurt through your foolishness and aren't Professor Snape, she is a wonderful caring woman. The only other person I worked with was Professor Snape. He is a very unpleasant fellow but a bloody brilliant potion master. I didn't interact with many of the other teaches." MoonShadow replied to my avid inquiries.

"That's awesome! I can't wait ot see it all for myself," I said in a voice that betrayed my nervousness. "How do we get our houses?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, that is a piece of knowledge that no first year knows before the sorting ceremony. You wouldn't want me spoil the surprise now would you? asked MoonShadow with a sly smile.

"I guess not," I said glumly spearing the last piece of turkey on my plate and eating it. "Mom, can we go swimming tomorrow?" I asked. I knokw now my need for the feeling of water surrounding me and supporting me is part of being a water witch but then I though it was just a love for swimming.

"Perhaps, I was to check the weather because if the weather if bed tomorrow we can't go to the beach so we might as well head back home. Nanuk, as everyone is done eating I think we need to have a talk." my Mother said cryptically to her best friend.

"Okay, let's go to the sitting room then. MoonShadow can you make a calming teas? This is a test for you." MoonShadow got up nodding her head to her mentor and going into the kitchen to boil water. The rest of us got up and went into the sitting room. The three adults had dark foreboding expressions on their faces.

Once we had all sat down, me curled up comfortable in a big chair, my mother turned tin e after looking at her two friends who were sitting on the love chair across form her. "This is a serious topic of discussion Crescent. If you were going to the Academy I would have left it to your history teacher but as it is you are going where it is important for you to know this from the start." My mother stopped a haunted look in her eyes.

"Crescent not all wizards are good. This became very visible twenty years or so ago when a dark wizard had begun to gain power. Much like Hitler in the Second World War, he had a view on racial purity. His belief was that the world belonged only to magickal people and those born to the old wizarding families or the pure-blooded in particular. The thing was much like Hitler and his vie on Arians this wizard was a half-blood himself.

"Over a period of about ten years he gained power. Those who wouldn't support him, he killed. It was a very dark time for the magickal folk every where although he was much more powerful in Europe then in North America. By the end he had begun to gain power here in Canada as well. The killing hadn't started yet but we knew there were spies among us." Takatme shuddered at my mother's words. I didn't know why then but later I learnt that her boyfriend at the time had been a spy and it had been Takatme who had turned him and had to stand witness at his trial.

"How was he stopped Mom?" I asked this story was enthralling me and reviling me at the same time. I was fascinated but felt sick to my stomach at the though of all those people dieing for one man's need for power.

"When you were almost two years old and I was pregnant with Sarne, your father and I woke up one morning and I felt a great change in the world. Later that day we learnt that this dark wizard had attacked a family known as the Potter's. Supposedly hey were the recent generation of a very old and well respected wizarding family in England. This wizard killed the mother and father, Lily and James who are now considered heroes of our world. However, he couldn't kill their one year old son Harry. The curse was reflected and it destroyed him completely. I don't know why this happened but it did. It is not known whether the dark wizard was destroyed completely or if he just lost all of his power. In Europe there were many trials of his followers especially in England where his reign had gained the most power. Anyways, there isn't a child raised in the magickal world who doesn't know the name Harry Potter."

Takatme was looking at the grounded, with tears welling in her eyes. "I, like MoonShadow, went to Hogwarts for a year as a intern." said Takatme indicating MoonShadow who had come in with tea during the story. "I worked with Professor Sprout the herbology professor. I met Lily and James when they had been in their second year. James was a ball of mischief always getting into scrapes. Lily on the other hand was very bright, a model student. Lily and I became friends in a little sister, big sister sort of way. The world lost a great deal when it lost those two." Nanuk pulled Takatme into his arms kissing the top of her dark head.

"I am now going to tell you the name of this wizard. Most people are afraid of saying his name. they call him, You-Know-Who or He Who Must Not Be Named or the Dark Lord. However, this is not wise. We must now his name and learn to acknowledge it with out fear. In this way we will conquer his memory. His name was Voldemort. Remember it, revile it but never fear it Crescent," said Nanuk who was still holding Takatme who was crying silently.

I was affected by what I had been told. This boy would only be a year younger then I and he had defeated the most feared person in the magickal community in recent history. He had also lost his parents at such a young age. At that time I couldn't imagine living with out my parents. I did not know how children in Europe saw Harry Potter as a hero figure but I pitied him and saw him as someone missing out on the love a parent could give.

After they finished telling me this Nanuk poured himself a cup of tea smiling it he smiled at MoonShadow. "Well done, this is perfect." Nanuk poured us all some tea which was indeed very relating and earned MoonShadow sever compliments from Takatme and my mother for her most excellent work. MoonShadow blushed with pride form their compliments.

I fell asleep not long after that in the chair I had been sitting and it was around eleven at night when my mom woke me up to take me back to our hotel. We left Ivory and my school things at Nanuk's. We reached the hotel and I fell asleep almost immediately.

Several hours later I awoke in a cold sweat. I had dreamed that I was walking through street in the magickal part of Ottawa. I was looking for something or someone. I knew I had to find what I was looking for or something terrible would happen. I was getting more and more desperate to find what I was looking for. Suddenly, about a score of people all dressed in dark robes and hoods so their faces were not visible. I knew they weren't good people and I tried to run but there way now here I could go. I screamed out someone's name. I have could not remember the name I screamed at the time. I just kept screaming it but they never came. One of the people grabbed my arm and woke up.

I looked around breathing hard. I remover what my mother had taught me about grounding and centering myself and used those lessons to calm myself. I looked over to my mom who was still sleeping so I then lay back down. I dosed off into a calm sleep untroubled by dreams for the rest of the night.

The next day when my mother and I got up to sing our morning Aubade, it was thundering out. So, much to my disappointment my mom said we needed to get home and couldn't go swimming. So we checked out of our hotel and went to Nanuk's to get Ivory and my school things. Takatme was there to say goodbye and we left our farewells for MoonShadow as well.

Then we got on the road for the long trip back to Thunder Bay. I realized that in less then a month I would be coming back to Ottawa to catch my plane to England.

End of Part 2


End file.
